


Heartbeats

by MarvelFanGirl8392 (maclaire83)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Pregnancy, matt's senses help him figure things out before you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maclaire83/pseuds/MarvelFanGirl8392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt knows there is something off or different about you, but he just can't place his finger on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the MCU. I, like many people fell in love with Matt Murdock during my binge watching of Daredevil. 
> 
> I know my writing could use some work, but please be kind. I just wanted to tell this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and I will update as soon as I can

The first thing Matt notices is that you smell different. Not bad different, but new different. You still smell like yourself, just with something new that he can't quite put his finger on.

He does not mention it because he doesn't think it is that big of a deal. But he does nuzzle and cuddle you more than usual to try and figure out what exactly this new smell is. You don't mind the extra affection.

-

The next thing Matt notices is that, when he is going down on you, you taste different. Not bad different again, but sweeter.

Again he doesn't mention it, but does take care to see if you are eating more fruits in your diet. He remembers reading somewhere that if someone ate more pineapple or fruits that they would taste sweeter.

He finds that you are sticking to your regular diet, nothing new added or taken away. Something still feels wrong, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

-

Then the vomiting starts a few days after Matt notices the other changes. He doesn't really put two and two together, and neither do you. He still worries all the same. If you're getting sick, that means that he will probably be catching whatever you have soon enough, and that does not bode well for his alter ego.

He advises you go to the doctor or the clinic soon, but you ignore him thinking that whatever you have is just a 24 hour bug and will be gone soon.

He is worried about you, but then he busts a drug smuggling ring and it's pushed into the back of his mind.

-

Then Matt wakes up to the sound of dry heaving for the sixth morning in a row.

Matt does what he has done the past five morning and goes into the bathroom to check on you.

When he walks into the bathroom, you have your head in the toilet, with last night's dinner of chicken noodle soup making a reappearance. He had been advising you to eat light, just incase this bug or flu or whatever rears it's ugly head again. You are thankful that there was not too much chicken in the soup last night, but it still feels gross and burns coming back up.

He gently rubs your back, soothing you, as the last of soup comes back up.

"I've been telling you to go to the clic for almost a week now." He states matter-of-factly

"Yeah, and I tell you to go to the clinic every time you come home busted up, and do you listen?" You retort back

"Fair point." Matt says with a little grin on his face. "But, I think you should still go. For me, please?"

He says the last thing so sweetly and earnestly, that it almost breaks your heart, but going to the clinic is a whole day process. You would have to take off work, and then wait there almost all day to have some under paid doctor tell you that it was just a stomach bug. The doctor will tell you to get plenty of rest and drink clear liquids, which you were doing, well maybe not the rest part, but you were drinking enough.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll make an appointment for this afternoon if they can fit me in." You say back to him

"You remember I can tell when you are lying to me right?"

You scowl at him as he helps you up from the floor. He really does look concerned, and it makes you reconsider actually going to the clinic. But you remember you have a really important meeting at work today that you cannot miss.

"I can't miss work today, I have those parent teacher conferences after school." You say as you start to brush the acidic taste of bile out of your mouth. "I love you, Matty, for worrying about me, but I'll be ok. I'll make sure to drink enough and not stress out too hard. Ok?"

A sigh escapes his mouth and he pick up his tooth brush, offering it out to you to for some toothpaste. "Fine. But, if it happens again, I'm making you an appointment. And I'll go with you to make sure you go!"

"Alright, Mr. Murdock, I'll yield to those terms. But you have to do something for me. Ok?"

Matt spits his toothpaste out in the sink. He has rabies mouth from the toothpaste, "What can I do for you, Mrs. Murdock?"

"Join me in the shower?" You say as you take off your night shirt.

He answers with a foamy smile.

-

After a night of vigilante work, Matt comes home to find you sleeping on the couch. You tried to wait up for him, but failed miserably.

You have been exhausted lately. You've chalked it up due to stress from work. The "stomach bug" hasn't really gone away, but you've tried to hide it from Matt as best you can. Breath mints and spray are your new best friend. But deep down, you know he knows.

Matt comes over and gently wakes you up, letting you know he is home. "(Y/N), I'm home. You go to bed. I'll be there soon, I'm gonna go shower." He gently caresses your face as he says this.

"Do you need me to patch you up at all?" You question while stretching.

"Not tonight. It's just a few bruises. It wasn't too bad. Just stopped a few muggings. " Matt states, like it's normal for one's husband to dress like as a masked vigilante and fight crime. "Come on, sleepy-head. Get up."

It takes a few more minutes of coaxing and kisses before Matt can get you off the couch. You move from the couch to the bed with his help. 

When you make it to the bed, you plop down and settle comfortably into the silken sheets. Matt kisses you forehead before he leaves you to shower.

You hear Matt rummage in the draws for his pj pants. You fall asleep before he even turns on the water.

-

Matt is in the cleaning up one of the minor cuts on his shoulder when he hears it. It's low and fast, but he knows the sound. It's a heartbeat, and that means that there is someone else in the apartment besides you and him.

He quickly shuts off the water, dries off as fast as he can and puts on his sweatpants.

The sound is coming from the bedroom, where you are fast asleep. He has a moment of panic. He is frozen in fear and thinks that it, this job, followed him home. You are in danger because of him. That is one thing that he promised himself and you that he would never let happen.

When the moment of fear is over, he runs into the room and tries to locate the sound. It is coming from the area where you are sleeping. He immediately thinks that they must be under the bed.

Then he remembers that there are draws under the bed. No person could fit under there.

He focuses on the bed. He hears two heartbeats. Your's, and the steady rhythm that means you are asleep. The other one is low and fast. Really fast. His first though is that there is someone else in here controlling their heartbeat, hiding somewhere. He still has not ruled that out, so he does one sweep of the apartment to make sure that is not true.

After the sweep, he notices that the heartbeat is loudest in the bedroom. He reaches out and makes sure there is only you in the bed. He feels around and finds only you.

Matt sits in bed next to you, fast asleep. He concentrates on the sound. It sounds like it is right next to him, but you are next to him. And he can make out your heartbeat from a mile away, even if you are asleep.

He moves closer to the sound and finds that it is loudest from around your lower stomach. Before Matt knows what he is doing, his ear is to your stomach. From here he can hear the fluttering of the heartbeat more clearly now.

Matt's stomach clenches and then he starts adding everything up. Your new smell and taste. The exhaustion. The constant vomiting and nauseousness. He knew you were hiding it with breath mints, but let you continue the charade. It all makes sense now.

You were pregnant.

A million questions run through his mind. Why hadn't you told him? Why were you keeping this to yourself? Were you even going to tell him? Did you even want it?

All these questions are running through his head and he feels sick to his stomach.

Matt wonders how long you have known.

He lays down next to you and instinctively places his hand over your lower abdomen. Matt does not know your feelings about this pregnancy, hell he doesn't even know how he feels yet, but he is certain that he will do everything he can to protect you and this baby.

He just doesn't understand why you haven't told him yet.  
-

The next morning you wake to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. It makes your stomach roll. You barely make it to the bathroom before you lose your dinner from the night before.

Matt doesn't come to check on you. Maybe he didn't hear you, you lie to yourself.

When you enter into the living room, Matt is standing at the stove transferring the eggs to a plate with the bacon already on it.

"Morning, (Y/N). Did you sleep well?" He asks too cheerily

"I slept ok." You answer warily

"I made breakfast. Thought we could eat together for a change." He sets down the two plates at the table and begins to eat. "I would eat before it gets cold. It's really better when it's hot."

"I'm not feeling eggs and bacon this morning, I'll just make myself some toast. Thanks for the thought though" You lean down and kiss him on the mouth on your way over to the the toaster. The smell of the eggs from his plate almost makes you gag, but you fight it.

While you are waiting for the toast to pop up the tension in the room is palpable. You can feel that Matt wants to talk about something, but doesn't want to be the first to say something. You rack your brain and think of all the things that he could want to talk about, and the only thing that comes to mind is the stomach bug you have and how you still haven't gone to the doctor yet.

The toast finally pops up and you go sit at the table with Matt to eat it. All you do is nibble on the crusts because the smell of the eggs and bacon is making your stomach roll.

You can't take it anymore and you finally ask him, "Are you mad at me or something?"

"I don't know, (Y/N). Is there anything you want to tell me?" He gently puts his fork down and he turns towards your face.

You can tell that he is listing to your heartbeat to see if you are lying, so you decide to tell the truth, "I know I was supposed to go to the clinic a few days ago, but I know that I can kick this bug by myself. It's not so bad. I can keep some things down. I'm drinking enough fluids so as to not get dehydrated. I can handle this, I'm a big girl. Just trust me, Matt. Ok?"

He looks at you and his face falters a little, "Ok." he says and he gets up and empties the rest of his plate in the garbage. "I forgot, Foggy and I need to go over some stuff for a case. I don't know if I'll be home for dinner later. Don't wait up. I love you." He leans down and kiss you on the mouth. He puts on his suit jacket, grabs his cane and brief case, and before you can even respond he is gone.

"Love you too." You say to the door as he walks through it.

The smell of the eggs in front of you hits your nostrils again. You throw them out on top of Matt's in the garbage and run to the bathroom again. You barely make it. All you can think of is that you should have just gone to the clinic earlier in the week. Matt just wants what is best for you. You sit on the floor in front of the toilet and being to sob.

-

Matt pauses outside the door and hears you rush to the bathroom and lose the little bit of breakfast that you managed to get down. 

He knows he acted like a dick, but he thought you knew. He honestly thought you were keeping this from him. He was angry at the possibility of you keeping something this huge from him. 

You had no idea. How is that possible? He listened to your heart when you were talking, and there was no irregularity. Meaning that you were telling the truth. You honest to God thought he was mad at you for not going to the doctors. 

-

Matt makes it to the office. His brain working a mile a minute the whole way there. 

Maybe you just wants to ignore it because the thought of having a baby with him makes you scared. His secret line of work is dangerous, but he will never let that come home with him. 

He thinks you've talked about kids before, a long time ago when you first got together. You had wanted them then, hadn't you? Before you knew about his double life? 

He knows how great you are with kids, hell you work with them everyday. But maybe having one of your own scares you so much that you are ignoring the signs completely.

He has no idea.

Matt beat Foggy and Karen to the office, so he decides to look up when a baby's heart starts beating. 

Google answers his question on the first try. Six weeks. A baby's heart starts beating at six weeks. 

What happened six weeks ago? Matt racks his brain for anything out of the ordinary

Nothing stands out to him, you two have sex all the time. But six weeks ago?

Then it hits him. He was supposed to pick up your prescription but he never did because he had to stop a drug deal gone bad on the way home from work. 

You never reminded him because work had you so busy and stressful. And what did you two do when you were stressed? Take it out on each other in the bedroom. 

The thing is you guys never had a backup form of birth control, because you both hated condoms and the feeling of them. Skin on skin felt so much better. It hit's him how stupid that sounds, but it's the truth. He wan't even the one who suggested getting rid of the condoms all together, it was you. But now he thinks that not having backups on hand was one of the most irresponsible things that the two of you could have done.

His mind goes back to thinking of the kids conversation. Matt asks himself if you two can even afford a baby. Nelson and Murdock had a steady stream of clients now a days, and you had a steady job as a teacher, tenure was fast approaching. But you two still lived in Matt's apartment across the street from that giant illuminated billboard. Could you raise a baby in that small crowded environment?

Then his mind wanders to Daredevil. What if they connected Daredevil to him, and then traced it back to you and the baby. That is the scariest thing that he could ever think of. He would never let that happen, but the thought still rings in his head.

Foggy comes booming into the office and greets Matt. 

"Matty! You're here early. Trouble with the Mrs?" Foggy says, before he sees the look on Matt's face. He walks into Matt's office and says"Hey, buddy, I was just kidding about the problem with (Y/N). Is everything ok?"

Matt contemplates telling Foggy everything, but can you tell your best friend that you're wife is pregnant before she even knows herself?

"Just a rough night, Fog." answers Matt.

"You sure, because if you need to talk. I'm always here, buddy." Foggy puts his hand on Matt's shoulder. "To brighten up your morning, Karen is stopping to get doughnuts."

Matt smiles and pretends to go back to work, but in reality he is looking up ways to prevent nauseousness during pregnancy and things for an expecting dad to do.

-

Matt spends all of the morning going down the internet rabbit hole looking up things about pregnancy and babies. It's only when Foggy yells his name that he hears him. 

"Sorry, Fog. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you wanted anything from Louie's for lunch." Foggy says

"No thanks. I'm good." replies Matt

"You sure you're ok? You've been locked in your office all day." Foggy walks into the office and shuts the door. "What are you even so engrossed in?" Matt tries to close his laptop, but Foggy puts his hand in the way and stops it from closing. "OUCH! What the hell was that for? And why the hell are you looking up…...cures of morning sickness?" Foggy looks from Matt to the screen and then back again. "Is (Y/N) pregnant?"

Matt sighs and says, "You can't tell anyone. She doesn't even know."

"What the do you mean 'she doesn't even know'?" Foggy practically screams. Karen who is on the phone, looks over to Matt's office with an inquisitive look on her face. Foggy gives her a one minute finger and whispers to Matt, "What do you mean 'she doesn't even know'?"

"She is really busy and hasn't added everything up yet." 

"Hasn't added everything up yet? How many signs are there? Did she not notice this biggest sign? There is kinda something that comes every month that lets a woman know if she is… in the family way."

Matt shuts down his computer, "I don't know if I like talking about my wife's menstrual cycle with you, Foggy, but for your information she has never really been regular."

"But you've said it yourself, the almost constant vomiting and nauseousness. Does she still only think that it's a stomach bug that wont go away?"

"Apparently." Matt gets up to leave. " But in all seriousness, you can't tell anyone."

"Who am I gonna tell?" Foggy asks sincerely, "The only people I would tell is you or Karen."

"Tell Karen what?" asks Karen as she pokes her head into Matt's office. 

Foggy actually yelps. Matt can't quite hide his laughter at that. "It's nothing Karen. If you two don't mind me, I'm going to go meet (Y/N) for lunch. See you later."

"Aren't you gonna have take out from Louie's with us? We have to work on the Donaldson brief." she says, "Invite (Y/N). I'll call her and ask her what she wants." Karen turns to leave.

"It's alright Karen. You two have the office to yourselves. Do whatever you do while I'm not here." As Matt says the last thing he feels both Karen and Foggy blush. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"Take your time, and make sure you let (Y/N) know!" Foggy yells after Matt as he closes the office door. 

-

Matt calls your cell phone to see if you wanted him to bring you lunch at work. But he finds out you stayed home because after he left this morning your tears wouldn't stop and you threw up a few more times. 

You're asleep when Matt walks in the door. He wonders if you'll be this tired through out the whole pregnancy, because he literally just hung up with you less than ten minutes ago. 

He walks over to you on the couch and gently places a kiss on your forehead. You stir a little and say his name, but stay asleep. 

Matt focuses on your heartbeat and then he listens for the baby's. It's still low and fast, but it's still there. He just sits there and listen's to the both of your heartbeats for a while. He then places his hand over your non-existent bump and begins to talk to it. 

"I promise you, kid, I will never let anything bad happen to you or your mom." He continues to talk to the baby, "I know I won't be the best dad, but your mom she is a really great person and will always be there when I can't be. Because sometimes I wont be there to put you to bed, but I will love you more than anything in the world."

"Who are you talking to?" you ask as you run your hands through Matt's hair. 

He didn't realize that you had woken up, so he does his famous Matt Murdock flounder to lie stammer. " I was… You know… I I I… was talking to…" he lets the sentence trail off, waiting for you to finish.

You eye him suspiciously and then sit up, "You were definitely talking to someone. And since I'm the only one here, I can only assume you were talking to me."

"You're not the only one here." He whispers as he touches your stomach. He then looks at you and gives you that goofy grin that makes your heart melt.

"What are you saying?" You ask as your voice slightly shakes.

"There is someone else here, but they won't make an appearance for another seven and a half months or so." 

What he says doesn't really register at first. You first think he is crazy and that he is talking nonsense, one too many conks on the head. But then your brain starts to realize what he is saying.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying." You ask

"If what you think I'm saying is that you're pregnant. Then yes, that is what I'm saying." His goofy grin is infectious and makes one spread to your face.

"We're gonna have a baby?" squeaks out of your mouth.

He nods.

You launch yourself at him and attack his mouth. It's a fierce and excited kiss that soon turns to a passionate one. 

You're brain nudges you and makes you stop kissing Matt and say, "Wait! How did you know I was pregnant before I did?"

He peppers your neck with kisses and in-between them he says, "First you smelt different" kiss "Not bad different, just different." kiss "Then you tasted different." His toung swirls around your pulse point sending tingles everywhere, "Again, not bad different. Actually you tasted sweeter." His mouth traveled down to your collar bone, "Then there came 'stomach bug' that would't go away." Next he moves to your shoulder and slips down your bra strap, "Then I heard the baby's heartbeat." 

"You heard the baby's heartbeat?" You ask with tears in your eyes

"Yeah. Last night after I got out of the shower. I thought there was someone in the apartment that followed me home."

"Is that why you were mad at me this morning?"

"I wasn't mad. I was upset." He explains, " I thought you knew and weren't going to tell me."

"Why would I do that? Matty. I would never keep something from you. One, because I can't lie to you. Two, because I can't keep a secret. And three, because I love you." You kiss him again.

He breaks the kiss and says, "I thought maybe the whole Daredevil thing, made you reconsider everything. This baby is gonna be a real person we are talking about. They are gonna be wondering where their dad is all the time. And what is someone figures out who I am, and hurts you two because of it?"

"Matthew Michael Murdock." You say sternly, but on the verge of tears, "When I married you, I married all of you. Not just the parts that are easy to love. Even though I may stay up half the night on the nights you are out waiting for you to come home, beaten and bloody. Or worse, worrying the whole time that this might be the night that you don't come back. I am so immensely proud to call you my husband. This part of you, Daredevil, is going to make this city a better place for everyone." You take his hand and place it back over your stomach, "Including our family." 

"(Y/N), I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Matt says with a shaky voice and tears starting to spill out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Let us pray that you never have to find out. And pray I don't have to either." You reply

Matt takes your face in his hands and kisses you again. Then he sweeps you up into his arms and walks you over to the bed room.

You squeal in delight and ask him what he is doing.

"Why, Mrs. Murdock, I'm on my lunch break. And I know exactly what I want for lunch."


	2. Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're pregnancy is progressing and things are happening, both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps around a little, but hopefully you guys will like it
> 
> Also I decided that if Foggy and Karen are farther into their relationship than previously mentioned. 
> 
> I know where I want to go for the next chapter I just have to write it all down. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you do

Matt comes home after a long night a vigilante work to find you up sitting on the couch re-reading one of the many pregnancy books that you bought.

"Hey, Matty. How was your night?" you ask him as you mark the page in your book.

"Not too bad." He leans down to kiss you and rub your belly. "Just stopped some muggings. And found out information on this new guy in town. Seems like he is trying to take over what Fisk was doing."

"Find out anything good?"

"Just that this guy is known as the Kingpin. But no one knows who he actually is. It's almost like the whole Fisk thing again." Matt says, "But I should shower and you need to go to bed."

He helps you up from the couch, holding out his hands and you force yourself up. Being pregnant has it's setbacks, and a growing belly is one of them. You can't even sit on the floor with the kids anymore during story time, because the last time you did, it took you almost five minutes to get up by yourself. Five year olds are not much help it would seem.

You are fast approaching your twentieth week, and Matt has been nothing but supportive through the whole thing.

Preparing for the baby had been easier than the both of you thought. The former small home office that you two shared, is now the nursery. The weekend it was painted Foggy made a joke about it looking like a blind guy painted it. You and Matt has also bought black out curtains for the living room and the nursery. Decorating the nursery had been all you, Matt just asked that the bedding be soft and the glider or rocking chair have cushioning. Two simple requests that were easily done.

The only hard part was that in a few short months there would be another person added to your lives. To take care of and be responsible for. That part still scared you. You knew it scared Matt too, but he was better at hiding it than you. You had broken down on more than one occasion, and everyone chalked it up to changing hormones, but you knew that it was more than that.

What really scared you was what would happen if something happened to Matt and you were left to raise this baby alone. He had come home many nights after being Daredevil to find you curled up with one of his shirts sobbing, thinking he would never come back. When he finally did come home you would rush at him, sometimes agitating one of his injuries. But he would hold you till you calmed down and fell asleep.

"How was your day?" he asks you as he goes to his draw to get out a pair of sweats

"Same old same old. Genesis Cortez cried for only half the morning, so that's an improvement. Then kids were finger pairing, and Tommy Gallagher decided that the wall needed a new mural. And at the end of the day when the kids were allowed to have their free time, Oliver Watson was playing too hard that he had an accident." You say as you settle into your side of the bed. "Oh, I almost forgot! When I was eating dinner tonight, I felt the baby move!"

Matt whips around, "You let me talk about my night of beating up thugs, and then tell me about the kids in your class, before you mention that you felt our child move?!?"

"I forgot! Honestly!" You sit up and say, "Pregnancy brain has got me bad lately. I'm sorry."

Matt sighs and sits next to you on the bed, "It's ok. I believe you. Have they moved since your first felt it?"

"Not that I've felt. But I think he's asleep." You take his hand and place it over where you felt the baby move earlier.

"He?" Matt needles curiously.

"Yes. I happen to think that our baby is a boy. So sue me."

"I might just take you up on that, I'm know a pretty good lawyer for when our DAUGHTER comes into this world." He says the last thing into your bump making you giggle. But your giggles are short lived because you feel a tiny thump right where Matt's hand is.

Matt's mouth drops open and questions, "Did you just feel that?"

You shake your head yes and encourage him to keep talking, "I think he likes the sound of your voice. Keep talking. I wanna see if it happens again!"

"Hey,…baby…It's your dad. How's life inside?" He waits for a response and gets none, so he continues. "Life outside it not too bad. Your mom and I are so excited to meet you. We have your room almost all ready. So when you're all ready to come on out we hopefully will have everything that you need." Nothing happens. Matt huffs in disappointment and so do you.

"Maybe HE was upset that you called him a girl" You tease.

Matt gives you that beautiful smile, "I think SHE was letting me know that we have a lawsuit on out hands when SHE gets here." He speaks directly into your belly, "We're gonna sue the pants off her."

"You don't have to sue me to get my pants off." You pull him up for a kiss.

"I may have to talk to my client about dropping our case then" He leans down and says to your stomach, "I don't know if we really have a case here, I would advise against going through with it." The baby kicks in response. Making you both smile. "I think my client agrees to drop the case." Matt kisses you, "Now, what were you saying about not having to sue you for pants to come off?"

-

It's a Saturday morning, so there is no work for either of you today. You're laying in bed and reach out for Matt. He's facedown in his pillow sleeping. You wrap your arms around his middle and snuggle closer to him. You begin to kiss his neck and bare shoulders.

Matt moans, turns onto his side and grabs you and pulls you in closer. "Not the worst way I've ever been woken up." Matt begins to kiss you hard and run his hands all over your body.

You two are engrossed in each other when Matt breaks away, "Foggy is coming up the stairs. Pretty fast. Do you want him to catch us like this?" He teases

"It's not like it hasn't happened before." You remember

"True." Matt admits, "But I would rather it not happen. You didn't have to work with him after it happened."

Matt gets up, holding out his hand to help you out of bed. You take his hand as he pulls you into his kiss.

It is shortly interrupted by Foggy banging at the door yelling, "Matt! Open up! Stop doing whatever you are doing to (Y/N) and answer the door!"

You laugh and make your way to the kitchen to get breakfast started. Matt sighs and goes to answer the door.

When Matt makes it too the door he says, "I don't know why you just don't use your key, there is a reason we gave you one."

Foggy walks through the door and says, "Last time I did that I saw more of the both of you than I ever wanted to see. Learned some new positions. But yeah... don't want a repeat of that."

You greet Foggy with a little wave as you search in the cabinet for pancake mix.

"Good morning, (Y/N)!" He walks over and gives you a hug, and then says to your belly, "Good morning, Murdock spawn!"

This makes you laugh and Matt frown a little, "Don't call my unborn child 'spawn', Foggy. It makes them sound like the child of the devil or something."

"Well, isn't it?" Foggy asks with a huge smirk on his face.

"Haha. Very funny." Retorts Matt, "Now may I ask why you are here this early? On a Saturday none the less."

You begin heating the frying pan for the pancakes, adding little tabs of butter to melt.

Foggy answers, "It's pretty big news. I had to come over as soon as I could."

You start assembling the pancakes in a blow , as you and Matt wait for Foggy to spill the beans on whatever he came over here for.

"Are you going to tell us said 'big news'? Or are you just here for breakfast?" Matt sits down at the table and gestures for Foggy to join him.

"I'm getting to it. And if I'm here, might as well stay for some of (Y/N)'s delicious pancakes." Foggy sits next to Matt at the table.

"Just spill the beans, Foggy. I feel like I'm gonna give birth before you ever tell us this 'big news'" You say as you add some batter to the frying pan.

"Ok. Ok." Foggy starts, "I proposed to Karen last night. And she said yes!"

You're so excited that you actually squeak and jump up and down. "Foggy! This is so exciting!"

Matt gives his biggest smile and extents his fist for Foggy to bump. The two men fist bump and then hug.

"This is fantastic, buddy. Congratulations! Finally taking the next step." Matt says, "You're getting married. We're having a baby. We have a semi-successful law firm. We are pretty much adults now."

"That's not even the best part." Foggy states, "We going down to the court house tomorrow to do it. Karen thinks 'why wait?'."  You walk over to Foggy and give him a big hug. Then the tears start flowing. "No need to cry, (Y/N). This is a happy occasion." Foggy soothes you by rubbing your back.

"I am happy!" You sniffle, "These are happy pregnancy tears! See" You smile big, but after a few seconds the tears start coming faster and your face falls. "I really am happy for you and Karen, I don't know what is wrong with me."

You hear Matt get up and move over to the stove. "The pancakes were burning." He says.

"I know it's short notice, but we don't want to wait. We also need two witnesses, and a maid of honor and a best man. You two will be there tomorrow right?" Foggy look nervous as the question escapes his lips.

"Of course we will be there, Fog. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Matt says as he walks over to Foggy and gives him a huge hug again.

The sight of the two men hugging, sets you off even more, and you rush into join the hug.

As the three of you are hugging you feel little jabs in your left side, the side that Foggy is on.

"Was that the baby?" He asks with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, we just felt them move for the first time last night!" You answer excitedly

Foggy asks "Can I?" as he gestures his hands towards your stomach. You nod and he puts his hands where he felt the baby move.

"Be warned, she is very temperamental." Matt says as he takes the pancakes out of the frying pan and puts them on a plate.

"She? Do we know what baby Murdock is?" Questions Foggy as he moves his hands around your stomach trying to feel any movement.

"We do not." You answer Foggy's question. "Matt just thinks the baby is a girl, and I know he is a boy."

"Well I think it's a baby, and I'm going to be the coolest uncle this world has ever seen." Foggy says, "You hear that baby Murdock, I'm your cool Uncle Foggy. And I'll be the one who you come to when your mommy and daddy are being mean. And when you want ice cream for dinner. And when you have questions about where babies come from." The baby responds with a swift kick to your side, making Foggy's face light up. "I felt that! There is an actual baby in there!"

"I would hope so, or else I'm just getting fat for no reason." You respond.

Matt continues making the rest of the pancakes, and brings them over to the table. You go and grab the OJ and coffee mugs so the three of you can make a toast.

You pour an even amount of OJ into each of the three mugs and hand one to Matt and Foggy, "I'd like to make a toast before we being this delicious breakfast. So gentlemen, raise your glasses." You being, "To Karen and Foggy, may you be forever be happy and in love. I only wish...wish..." the tears start flowing again and you can't finish your speech so Matt takes over.

"We only wish you the best of luck and all the happiness in the world. Congratulations. We love you guys." Matt finishes the speech and all three of you clink your glasses together.

You compose yourself as Matt and Foggy begin digging into their pancakes and talking about how Foggy finally proposed. Then it hits you.

"Where is Karen, by the way?" You ask, "I know the morning after Matt proposed we stayed in bed. Just in our own little bubble." You grab Matt's hand, and he rubs tiny circles with his thumb over the back.

"She was still sleeping when I left." He says with a mouth full of pancake.

"You left your new fiance at home sleeping the night after you got engaged? While you are here eating breakfast with us?" Matt asks incredulously

"She was sleeping!" Foggy goes on the defense. "And will be for a while. She got really happy drunk last night and needs to sleep it off. Also I let her know before I left. She just groaned at me and told me to ask (Y/N) if she would go look for a dress later."

"Of course I'll go!" excitement ruins through your veins. Karen was there when you got your dress, so it was only right that you were there for hers.

The three of you finish the pancakes and OJ with happy and light conversation. It's a pleasant morning. It's almost 10 before Foggy leaves to go back home to Karen.

Matt pulls you into a kiss as the door is closed. "Now where were we?"

-

Foggy and Karen's wedding was perfect. It was only the four of you plus Foggy's immediate family. It went off without a hitch, and after the small and intimate ceremony at city hall, Foggy's mom took everyone back to her house for a beautiful family dinner.

The dinner was a feast. There was so much food, that even you in you pregnant state of constant hunger, thought it was a bit much. But it was one of the most delicious meals that you have ever eaten.

Karen and Foggy were so happy and in love. They stole kisses from each other when they thought no one was looking. It made you face hurt from smiling so much to see two of your favorite people so in love.

Mrs. Nelson even made them have a first dance in the middle of her living room. The way they looked at each other when they were dancing, gave you such a warm feeling in your chest. Mr. and Mrs. Nelson even joined in. Then Matt asked you to dance.

When you two swayed together to the beat of the music, the baby didn't stop moving. It made Matt say that you will need to get her tap shoes, to which you replied that tap lessons would be great for a boy, make him more well rounded.

It was really late when you got home, and it had been a long day filled with many emotions and way too much food. All you wanted to do was get out of your dress and shoes and fall asleep forever.

You slumped into bed and were getting comfortable, having thrown your clothes on the floor and hastily put on a night shirt, before Matt even had his shirt off.

"You do know you live with a blind man, and leaving clothes on the floor is a hazard?" He says with a smile on his face.

"We both know, that I am more likely to trip over something than you are. So stop being a smart ass and come to bed."

Matt replies by throwing his pants on the floor and climbing into bed in only his underwear.

He lays on his back and lets you snuggle up to him. You drape yourself across his middle and lay your head on his chest listening to his heart beat for a change.

Matt wraps one arm around you and uses the other to bring your face up to his so he can kiss you.

"I love you." He whispers after he breaks the kiss

"I love you too."

The two of you snuggle up against each other and gently drift off to sleep.

-

It's been a few weeks since Foggy and Karen's wedding.

Matt's out following up on a lead about the new "Kingpin" and you're home alone making lesson plans for the up coming week. It's been an uneventful night for the most part.

It's after you have dinner that something feels off. A slight cramping happens in your lower abdomen, almost like your period. It doesn't hurt, but is just bothersome.

It's only when you sit down to relax and watch some TV on your tablet, that the cramping starts to really hurt. Something is wrong and you don't know what.

You try and call Matt, but he doesn't answer for obvious reasons. You leave a voicemail "Hey, Matty. It's me. I don't want to worry you, but something feels wrong. Come home soon please. I love you."

You try to relax and get comfortable, but inside you are too worried. The cramping hasn't stopped. And from what you've read in all the pregnancy books, they feel like contractions. When the cramping stops for a few minutes you think it over, but then it starts up again a few minutes later.

You are going to give Matt 20 minutes to call you back or come home before you do something.

The 20 minutes goes by, and the cramping still persists. You try calling Matt one more time, "Matt! I'm kinda freaking out here! Please call me back as soon as you get this. I think something is wrong with the baby."

You pace around the apartment thinking of what you can do. So you do what an responsible adult would do. You pack a bag and get ready to go to the hospital by yourself.

As you try and hail a cab at this god-forsaken hour, you try calling Matt again, "Matt, it's me again. I'm going to the hospital. I'm really worried that there is something wrong with the baby. Please call me back." You pause a second as another one of the cramps hits you. It makes you groan. "Please meet me there as soon as you can. I love you" You hang up the phone and finally get a cab to stop.

The cab driver looks at you with a questioning face as he eyes your belly. "Where to?"

"The hospital please."

"You're not gonna have the baby in the back seat, because I'm not in the mood to clean up and blood from my back seat." He asks as you settle into the back of the cab.

"I don't think so. But if by chance you don't want that to happen, I would go as fast as legally possible" you say

The cab driver responds by stepping on the gas.

-

When the cab pulls into the front of the ER, you carefully pay the man and tip him generously for getting you there fast.

The woman at the front desk looks like she has seen it all. She looks tired and like she wants to go home. The magazine she is flipping through has the latest news on the top celebrity couple and their apparent split. When you approach the desk she does not even look up.

It's only when you start to talk that she even realizes that you are there, "Hi. I'm (Y/N) Murdock. I'm twenty-five weeks pregnant and I'm having these weird cramps in my lower abdomen every couple of minutes."

She hands you a clipboard and says, "Fill out these forms and then bring them back to the desk. We will see what we can do from there."

You take the clipboard and go and sit in one of the plastic ER chairs. Filling out the forms is a distraction from how panicked you really are. It takes a few minutes of digging through your purse to even find your insurance card, which is a good distraction.

You finish the paperwork and go to hand it back to the front desk. The woman doesn't even look up when you give her the clipboard. "We will call your name as soon as we can."

You go back and sit in one of the hard plastic chairs. The baby hasn't moved since this afternoon. That is what makes you worry. Ever since the baby first starting moving they haven't stopped. You pray that everything is ok as you rub your stomach.

You survey the ER waiting room, looking at the other patients that are here. There is a young boy, whose arm looks broken by the way it is angled. In the corner there is a man in a track suit who is nursing a bloody nose and holding his side tenderly. It crossed you mind that Matt might have put him there. Then there is a woman in the corners that is gently rocking a crying infant, trying to soothe whatever is ailing the baby.

The sight of the woman and the baby makes you loose it. All the worst scenarios run through you mind of what could be wrong with the baby. All you want is Matt, but he is nowhere to be found. Where is he? He should be here!

You sit in silence, which is only broken by the coughing and sniffling from the other patients in the ER.

You wait what seems like an more than an hour before a nurse calls your name. She is around your age. She is especially bright and bubbly for this time of night and her line of work.

She walks you to row of beds and closes the curtain before she starts to question you, "Now, Mrs. Murdock, your chart says you are twenty-five weeks along in your pregnancy. Is that correct?"

"Yes" you answer shakily.

She sits you down on the bed and continues questioning you, making sure that everything is correct on the chart. She checks your blood pressure and pulse before she makes you lift up your shirt so she can feel your belly.

"Well everything looks ok as of right now, but I'm still going to have to do an internal exam and have an ultrasound done." She hands you a paper hospital gown to change into. "Go ahead and change into this. I'll be right back."

You take off your clothes and replace them with the itchy paper gown. While you are waiting for the nurse, you decide to call Matt one more time. "Baby. I'm in the exam room right now waiting for the nurse to come back. They still have to run some tests, but I'm still worried. Please come soon! I need you." You voice gets shaky at the end. "I love you. Please hurry."

You're left waiting for a few minutes before the nurse comes back. You're left to to your own thoughts again, like in the waiting room, which is not good.

Matt is not answering his phone, but that is normal on a night he is out being Daredevil. Right? But what if something is wrong, and he is in a dumpster somewhere, bleeding out. This send sheer panic through you. Then the thought of the baby not being ok, makes tears start to prickle in your eyes.

The nurse returns to you sniffling. She gives you a soft reassuring smile and says, "Mrs. Murdock, I'm sure everything is going to be ok. Now if you could please lie on your back, open spread your legs so I can see if your dilated at all." She dons a pair of rubber gloves and examines you. It's a bit uncomfortable, but nothing you've not been through before with your gynecologist. "Well, your not dilated or effaced at all. That's a good sign. But I still want to do some blood work. But it looks like you are experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Is that bad?" the word contractions makes you worry.

"Not at all. They are what we call false labor. All women experience them differently. Some feel them, others don't. It's just your body's preparation for labor."

She rummages in the draws that are next to the bed and grabs all the supplies that are needed for blood work. She ties off the top part of your arm with a tourniquet and swabs your forearm with an antiseptic swab. "This may pinch a little" She warns. After several vials of blood are taken, and she puts a bandage on your arm that is pink with smiley faces on it. She takes the vials and puts them in a tray and says, "The ultrasound tech will be here soon. So you can put your underwear back on and just sit back and relax."

You are sitting back in the bed trying not to think of all the bad things that could be happening to Matt, when the ultrasound tech comes into the room. She's older and wears scrubs that have Winnie the Pooh on them. Her presence immediately calms you.

"Hi, I'm Pearl. I'm the ultrasound tech." She introduces herself. "I'll be checking on the little one today."

She lifts up the gown exposing your belly and squirts the cold gel on it. You flinch at the cool gel, and she apologizes. Pearl waves the wand over your belly trying to find the heartbeat. She has trouble finding the heart, and the panic sets in, but it is quickly eased when the 'bump bump bump' echos around the small curtained room. "Looks like he is going to cause trouble. He didn't want to show himself."

"It's a boy?" the shock of the gender reveal makes you forget all that is wrong with tonight.

"Oh no!" she looks angry with herself, "You didn't know?"

"No. But that's ok!" You reassure her, "Is everything ok with him?"

"Looks like it. He is the right size and weight for how far along you are. And his heartbeat is strong. Congratulations." She cleans up the gel from your belly and pulls down your gown.

When she leaves you dissolve into happy tears. It looks like everything is ok with your SON! You're having a boy! You and Matt are going to have a son. There is gonna be a little Matt running around. The thought of that scares you, but in a good way.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you hear someone open the curtain. Standing there is Matt. Looking worse for wear. He has bruises on his face and a small cut above his left eye. But he is here and in one piece.

Relief floods through you for the second time that night. He strides over to you and envelopes you in a tight hug.

"I got your messages after I got home. I panicked when you weren't there. I tried calling you back, but you didn't answer. I thought the worst had happened." He looks and sounds as if he had been crying. "I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I'm so so sorry. I just got caught up in the lead and I didn't hear my phone ring."

"I understand. It comes with the job. But now you know how I feel." You kiss him and wipe away some of the tears. "Everything is fine. He's doing ok. They think it was just Braxton Hicks. But I'm still waiting on blood work."

"You're still calling her a him." He teases

"Well for your information, Mr. Murdock, the ultrasound tech just confirmed my suspicions about our baby."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asks

"We're gonna have a boy!"

"We're gonna have a boy." He kisses you and rubs your belly, "Hey, buddy. I can't wait to meet you. Just not yet. Take your time." He sits down on the bed with you and wraps his arms around you.

The two of you just sit in silence until the cheery nurse comes back in and tells you that your blood work was fine and there is noting to worry about. It was just Braxton Hicks. Matt questions her some more about Braxton Hicks and what to do if they happen again. The nurse reassures him that if they happen again just to relax and try some deep breathing exercises for the discomfort.

This makes you love him even more. But then again you are tired and want to get home. He helps you get dressed. As you fill out the discharge paper work, Matt starts throwing baby names out there.

"What about James? Or Christian?" He throughs those two out there but then says, "Oh wait what about Matthew Michael Murdock Jr. ? We could call him MJ!"

"One Matt Murdock is enough! And too much alliteration can be hard on a kid." You answer. "We still have time to figure out a name."

"He will be here before you know it." He holds onto your arm as you leave the room

"I know, but let's just go home and sleep" You hand the front desk nurse your paper work and then you and Matt leave the ER.

He pulls you into a kiss as soon as the cool hair hits your face. He places one hand on your face and whispers, "I love you. I'm so glad that everything is ok."

"I love you too. You have no idea how worried I was."

"I can imagine. Those messages really freaked me out. I heard the panic in your voice and then you made that groaning noise in one of them. I thought the worst."

"Well now we both can relax. Everything is ok, with all three of us. Now let's just go home and get some sleep." You grab Matt's hand.

"I'll second that. Lead the way Mrs. Murdock." Matt gives a you a mock solute and the two of you begin your journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt an you discuss the future religion of your baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter!  
> I'm working on the next one as we speak!
> 
> Hope you like this and that it was worth the wait

Ever Since you found out baby Murdock was a boy, finding the perfect name of him has been a struggle for you and Matt. Everything you like, get’s vetoed by him. Even though you will be the one who has to push this human being out of your body. And he pretty much only likes names that belong to saints or archangels. Though you were raised Catholic, you are not as devout as Matt. Which is to say, you are not devout at all. 

“What about Gabriel.” Matt suggest from the kitchen

“Pass. I had a student named Gabriel and he was as far from heavenly as you could get.” You say from the couch with your feet propped up on a pillow. Your feet had begun to swell a few weeks ago, ankles too, and it was not a pretty sight. Sometimes you were thankful that Matt was blind and he couldn’t see how big you had gotten over the thirty-two weeks of your pregnancy.

“Oh yea.” He laughs as he sits down on the couch with breakfast “Wasn’t he the one who ran up to you one day with scissors and cut some off your hair off?” 

You kick him in the side playfully “That was not funny, Matthew! That little bastard took off a good three inches of my hair! I don't even let my hair dresser take that much off!”

“Hey lady! Don’t make me spill the breakfast I just slaved over the stove for.” He playfully jests and then adds “What about Christopher?”

He hands you a plate of pancakes, that you happily place on your belly, which has served as a surrogate TV tray table for the last two weeks. With a mouth full of pancakes, you say “He would be one of like ten Christophers in his class. Pass”

“What about Christopher for a middle name then. It’s good and strong. And fun to yell when he would be in trouble.” He adds “Also it’s a saint’s name for when he gets baptized”

You stop chewing and your fork hangs in the air. You’ve never discussed that if you want to have baby Murdock baptized. I mean, technically you are both Catholic, but you consider yourself more a reformed Catholic. Only going to mass on Christmas and Easter, because Matt practically drags and guilt’s you into going. 

You’re silence is the room says everything. 

“We are baptizing the baby, aren’t we?” He asks you. And you can hear the hurt in his voice.

You answer honestly, “I never thought about it. I mean don’t we have to go to a classes and fill out paper work saying that we will bring him to mass every Sunday till forever?

“My child is going to be baptized in the Catholic Church.” You can start to hear the anger in his voice. 

“I mean it’s not like we go to Church every Sunday!” You retort

“I go when I can!” He is almost yelling now and he gets up form the couch to start pacing the room. Which he does when he is angry. “And Father Lantom knows us! He married us for Christ’s sake! He was so excited when I told him you were pregnant! He expects us to baptize the baby and for him to do it!”

“I just don’t know if I want to raise the baby with a religion.” You answer honestly.

You see Matt deflate a little. This is always the one subject you two steer clear of. He is one of the most devout Catholics in the world, and you can take it or leave it, with any religion. 

“I know you are not the firmest believer, but if, God forbid, something happens to him, I want him to be able to go to heaven.” He sounds so sincere and sad when he says this “It’s just putting him in a fancy dress, and putting some holy water on his head. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“It is though!” You reply back “It’s saying that we are going to raise him as a Catholic and force this religion onto him! And he wont even be able to talk yet! I just wish that I had had a say in my religion when I was little. And sometimes I wish you did too. I love you, Matty, but this whole suffering Catholic guilt thing is a little much sometimes.”

“Suffering Catholic guilt thing?” He asks

“Yeah, sometimes I wonder if you weren’t raised Catholic, and weren’t raised as such a staunch one, that maybe your sense of right and wrong wouldn’t be so polarizing.”

“Because I had so much of a choice, when I was in the orphanage.” He sits down on the couch with a huff and you can see he is defeated a little.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” You grab his face. “I love you, but sometimes you are way to hard on and put too much pressure on yourself because of this Catholic guilt thing. And I don’t want my baby growing up with that weight on their shoulders because of some religion.”

He leans in to kiss you and says “I get where you are coming form, but can’t you see where I am coming from too? I want our baby to be raised in a religion because it’s not all a guilt trip. It’s also great to know that there is a higher power out there who can and does control all things. And that by having faith in it, this world can be a bit brighter and better for our baby.”

“I guess if you put it that way, it isn’t so bad.” You relent “But does this mean he has to go to CCD, if we don’t send him to catholic school?”

“I’ll make you a deal. We baptize him, and then see where it goes after that.” He gives you the biggest puppy dog face he can muster, and you have always had a hard time saying no to that face.

“I’ll make you a counter offer, counselor.” You say

“I’m listening.” He leans back and pretends to cup he ear to hear better. Which you know is just him being an ass, so you gently hit him.

“Fine. Here are my terms.” You try and sound like a lawyer as much as you can “If he is going to be baptized, then I get to pick his name.”

Matt thinks about this for a minute. “I agree to this.” You go to kiss him, but he stops you, “I only ask that you don’t give him a name from Game of Thrones or Lord of the Rings. Don’t make life harder on him before it even starts.”

“Damn, I was really thinking about naming him Rhaegar Gandolf Murdock, but you just nixed that name.” You giggle.

“Then I believe we have a deal.” He extends his hand for you to shake, but you just pull him into a deep kiss. “Or we could do that.”

“I believe sealing it with a kiss is more finite, than a handshake, counselor.” 

“Then I have something more deal sealing, than that!” He sweeps you up into his arms and you squeal. 

He keeps his mouth on yours all the way to the bedroom. 

“I do believe that I like this way of sealing deals best.” You say as he gently places you on the bed of silk sheets.


End file.
